


Hazbin Hotel : Not all bad

by MortemKy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemKy/pseuds/MortemKy
Summary: Alastor is a demon that loves to mess with everything but he soon turns into a complete annoyance to vaggie and seems to love the way she reacts to him. Will vaggie have to spend the rest of her afterlife with a pestering radio demon?This is my first fanfic on this site so please tell me how it is and criticize my stories, that will really help me get better at this and make my work greatness please and thank you :DThis is not a romance!!! just more of a bother.
Relationships: Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"I SAID NO YOU POPPING RADIO SHITLORD..." Charlie heard from the downstairs of her hotel. she slowly sighed and already knew the problem at hand. Everything has been very quiet ever since the radio demon became her partner for the hotel, at first everything was fine but before anyone blinked Alastor has been a pain in vaggies ass bothering her every chance he got. Charlie closed her notebook she was writing in and got up to go downstairs before vaggie ripped Alastor apart, not like she can since he was so powerful but out of the respect for charlie and the way she is vaggie promised she wouldn't hurt the shitlord or try to. Charlie came out of the elevator and looked around the lobby, she saw husk at the bar looking angry as usual with his cheap boozes in his hand, then she saw angel on the other side of the bar drinking some shots and was watching the fight between the moth and radio demon laughing hard as he took another shot. then charlie finally switched her eyes over the moth yelling at the deer demon.

".....My dear, I swear you will look simply stunning if you let me buy you one of the dresses niffy has" the deer demon said smiling widely at vaggie

" I TOLD YOU NO SO MANY TIMES WHAT DONT YOU GET **I DONT LIKE YOU** ," said vaggie keeping her spear at bay wanting to stab it threw Alastor heart so he would leave her alone

Alastor smiled more widely showing his sharp teeth looking down at vaggie then in one swift motion was next to vaggie and put one arm around her side-hugging her which he almost got punched in the face if he haven't dodged it.

" You must at least try the dress, my dear...I have fine taste in clothing and who would help you better than I" Alastor dragged vaggie to the front door and stopped as he turned around and waved to everyone else in the lobby.

" Charlie if you don't mind me and vaggie will be going out for a while she has been in the hotel for such a while she doesn't know what outside looks like!" said Alastor as vaggie _glared dagger's_ at him she was mad her spear was out her reach as Alastor grip tighten around her shoulder, she looked at charlie who had stars in her eyes excited to see them hanging out and waved at Alastor indicating she was fine about them going out. Vaggie put up one finger to say something but before she can get anything out they vanished. Charlie walked over to the bar with husk and angel and tapped the table for husk to give her something to drink. Husk slid her a glass and pour so tequila in her glass.

".....You know she is going to kill him in his sleep tonight right?" husk said not amused with Alastor messing with the mad moth. Charlie took her shot and tapped for another one and sighed.

" I hope that doesn't happen but he really has been on her bad side lately I just wish they would get along." said charlie as she said that angel busted out laughing 

" Not even on vaggies best days would she like Alastor... I wish he would give me that kind of Attention~ " angel said slowly biting his lip thinking about it. Husk groaned and kept drinking his boozes.

" If you want that asshole so bad why not just get him? vaggie didn't pay him mind but now look at her." Said husk as he was finishing his boozes.

"... You think I haven't tried it he won't let me near him with that _Five Foot Rule_ bullshit" angel finished his drinks and got up looking up at his phone and saw who was texting.

" Well ladies I would love to stay and chat more about vaggie and my radio daddy~ but I have work to attend to at the studio be back later," angel said leaving the hotel, Charlie and husk sat in silence drinking and husk looked at charlie and broke the silence. 

" Well since everyone just wanted to leave today what's the deal with your girlfriend anyways? she does know the only reason he's doing this is because he loves her reaction right?..." charlie looked at husk and simply waved it off.

" Yes, but she doesn't like ignoring I mean its hard to ignore a powerful demon especially when he has a radio voice.." charlie stated earning a huff from the cat demon.

" True well maybe he will lose interest sooner or later." Charlie nodded and heard her phone ringing and picked it up. When she was done she looked at husk and asked him to watch the place while she ran out, husk replied with a whatever and she went out.

" _Man, why did this dick drag me here if he was just using these girls for his enjoyment_ " husk sat thinking to himself and just shrugged it off. 


	2. What's your taste darling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor takes vaggie to one of the best demon's he knows to find her a better outfit, Will vaggie like it.?

In front of an unknown store red dust comes into view and vaggie coughs opening her eyes, she looks around and notices she was downtown her eyes fall on the store in front of her. The store read franklin and Rosie emporium but franklin was crossed out in black ink, she raised an eyebrow and turned to Alastor who never stopped smiling which always freaked her out how he is always keeping a smile on his face. " _Who does this freak think he is dragging me away from charlie...WHY DID SHE LET HIM DO IT?..."_ Vaggie was too busy in her thoughts to see that Alastor was walking into the shop but he stopped and turned to see vaggie on cloud 9. " My dear we are here I can't help you if you stay out there watching the floor" Alastor walked up to vaggie and held his arm out to walk her inside, Vaggie huffed and pushed him out the way walking in by herself with Alastor right behind her.

"Well...Who do we have here?~" Vaggie stopped in her tracks and looked over in the corner to see a dark tall figure watching her, she slowly backed up into Alastor who was smiling and let out a small laugh. "Rosie! it's so good to see you again my darling" Alastor got in front of vaggie and let the tall dark figure come from out the shadow, vaggie looked at Rosie up and down, Rosie was a very tall perfect shaped woman she was paler then Alastor and her eyes were pure black, she was in an all-red dress like something a woman from the 1970s would wear to a dance, and she had a big hat with two skulls on top and a big feather on the back of it. She held out her right hand which Alastor gladly took and kissed as he leaned back up.

"Ahh, Alastor dear I haven't seen you in a while this is such a surprise" Rosie's eyes looked over Alastor to see vaggie."And who might this cute girl be..?" vaggie didn't know Rosie was looking at her and she gulped at the sight of the tall woman, Alastor grabbed vaggie and side-hugged her introducing her to Rosie " Why this is my good acquaintance Vaggie! Vaggie this is Rosie she knows all about clothing and great taste" Alastor stated earning a giggle from Rosie who was fluttered by what he said.

"Alastor is such a charmer, but yes I have great taste in clothing fun fact I made Alastor that suit he is wearing," Rosie said as she went to go get her ruler. Vaggie stood there and slowly started to relax more. Rosie asked her to step on the small board so she can measure vaggie Alastor went to go sit down on the couch letting Rosie handle vaggie. Once Rosie was done she clapped her hands which made vaggie look at her in confusion suddenly little gremlins came and took the measurements and jumped to find perfect dresses for vaggie. They soon returned sitting 5 dresses down for vaggie to try on and disappeared after that Rosie looked at vaggie and told her to go in the back room where the dress rooms were at so she can try on the dresses and walked away to talk to Alastor on the couch. Vaggie took the dresses and went to the back room and closed the door behind her. 

" _What should I do I don't want any of this!"_ Vaggie looked around the room and put the dresses down and saw the window she opened it slowly and stuck a middle finger up to the door and jumped out running away from the store, she looked back to see if Rosie or Alastor were following her and bumped into a group of lizards demons. " HEY, watch where you going, bitch!!" the lizard she bumped into holding his chest the rest of his friends circled around vaggie. "BACK AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Vaggie yelled at the gang, one of the lizards grabbed her and put her up to his face. "you're a cute little whore why don't we have fun babe?" the lizards all laughed and nobbed walking into the bar with vaggie. 

*** Back at the emporium ***

Rosie knocked on the door, "Oh darling, are you done trying on the dresses? Alastor and I are waiting for you.." Rosie didn't get a response so she slowly peeked in to see the window open and rushed back to Alastor. " oh dear friend I believe your lady friend has vanished" Alastor looked at Rosie with a confused look but the smile never turning. He got up to go see the back room and there was no vaggie just dresses and an open window. Alastor picked up one dress that was light purple and had a dark purple bow at the waist of the dress and went back to Rosie paying for the dress.

"Thank you for your time my dear, but I must go find her" Alastor kissed Rosie hand and turned around walking to the door.

"But of course my dear friend I hope this dress suits her liking tata now" Rosie waved and smiled as Alastor went out into the streets looking for vaggie. He searched high and low and sighed with his wide smile and rosed his hand up opening a black hole that summoned a few demon shadows. "Find me vaggie search everywhere," Alastor told the shadows what vaggie looked like and they all disappeared.

"I must find her before nightfall" Alastor vanished on the hunt for vaggie.

*** Back at the bar ***

The lizards bring vaggie to the back of the bar and throw her in the room and shut the door, they all watch and take out their hellphones and start recording her one of the lizards walk towards vaggie grabbing her arm roughly laughing."Show me a good time you little whore" vaggie tried to punch him but he held both her hands and laughed evil at her."GET OFF ME YOU PERV SOMEONE HELP ME!" vaggie scream as the gang laughed harder." scream all you want no one going to-"

" Well... I believe I have came to the party just in time my friends." the lizards turn around to see a shadow come into the back room and soon came into the light "hmmm yes this is going to be very entertaining.." the gang looked horrified when they heard the radio static voice they knew they voice anywhere " ITS THE RADIO DEMON!" they all tried to run out but the door slammed and locked.

" **Why leave when the party is just beginning...I've been hungry lately and you guys are just right to satisfy my** **hunger"** the radio demon said as the walls were turning black and red before vaggie passed out she only saw blood spilling everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to typing and everything I'm not perfect but it's just how I write lol.


	3. You saved me..?

.

Vaggie shot up from her sleep and blinked a few times allowing her eyesight to set in, she looked around and saw she was in a very beautiful looking room. The room itself looked like a high class like something you would see a rich man in the walls were dark red, the floor was all black and clean as ever, vaggie felt around and looked down noticing she was on a king-sized bed that had a good twisty patterned on it.

 _"Where the hell am I?"_ Vaggie got off the bed and walked towards the door but before she can turn the nob it was turning itself, vaggie took a step back and the door crept open.  
"Ahh, I see you are awake my dear" vaggie knew that radio voice from anywhere and growled as the deer demon stood in the doorway with his red bright eyes and his never-ending smile.

"I thought you would have been up ever since we got back home but I supposed you were frightened as a lost puppy" Alastor said with a grin and leaned down to meet vaggie in her eyes.

"What even happened to me?! How did we get home? I don't really remember us doing anything after I ran away from you and your creepy lady friend.." Alastor kept staring at vaggie with his grin, "Well I don't think it was really nice to just leave me behind my dear. But I do understand you was in an unknown place so you were scared" vaggie looked away from the deer demon mumbling she wasn't scared. She moved away and sat on the bed and looked back at Alastor as he was getting ready to leave.

"Did you...save me?" Alastor didn't look her way and started to laugh hard making her ears hurt of his radio static growing.

"I only did it because you was under my protection, you think I would have cared if they ripped you apart my dear? I just didn't need everyone looking my way wondering what I did to you... plus you are fun to keep around" vaggie was taken back from hearing what Alastor said, she wasn't hurt when he said he doesn't care if she gets ripped apart but even if he was a creepy shitlord he wasn't just going to let her die on their shopping day. There was a moment of silence, "Thanks...." Alastor turned around and looked at her, she couldn't tell if he was shocked or happy behind his creepy smile.

"You are welcome my dear, I hope you don't mind after such a great party I bought you to my suite because you and Charlie's was closed" vaggie shook her head and did a dismissal wave saying it's fine. "Well, my dear if you don't mind I have matters to tend to I left you something near you and Charlie's door since it was locked" As he finished his sentence before vaggie can say anything he vanished leaving red smoke in the air. Vaggie coughed a bit and rolled her eyes and walked out the room heading downstairs to see if anyone was in the hotel today, surprisingly she was greeted by a crying Charlie worried about her so bad, she rubbed Charlie head assuring she was fine. She looked over at the bar where it was only husk drinking his afterlife away, Charlie finally calmed down so vaggie can explain what happened.

"He saved you..? I think the hotel is rubbing off on him" said husk as he was listening to vaggie as she was telling them what happened. "Yeah I guess but he said he left something for me by our door Charlie and why did you have the door locked love?" Charlie answered by saying she didn't want anyone lurking around and asked vaggie can they go see what Alastor has left behind for vaggie. They both told husk they will be back and took the elevator to their suite, vaggie see a black bag by the door and picks it up, it had a note. " _Dear vaggie you passed out before I can give you your present so here you go."_ Charlie watched as vaggie pulled out a purple dress with light purple roses on it and cheered in excitement saying Alastor was amazing buying vaggie a beautiful dress and unlocked the room door for her and vaggie to spend time together.

" _What do you know the shitlord still went out his way to not just save me but also buy me this expensive dress.... maybe just maybe he isn't so bad.."_ vaggie walked in the suite with Charlie closing the door unknown to the shadow hanging from the ceiling grinning crazily before poofing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doneee!!! it wasn't that long but I have more stories in my head, Stay tuned :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since hazbin hotel came out I've been sucked into the world of this hopefully soon to be show, thank you so much vivziepop and her team for making this happen.


End file.
